Stay
by myfabulousity
Summary: "Why do you keep holding on to a boy who doesn't care about you! Happily strolling around with his new girlfriend that isn't you." She shut her eyes "He remembered, Reyna. And still chose to leave you" Reyna remained silent. "Maybe because he's the only one who can make me feel alive his smile, even if I know that in the end, he will break my heart all over again". one-shot.


**Stay**

* * *

**I'm currently obsessing over Rihanna's song, Stay.**

**And the lyrics just stuck in my head literally ****_all day long._**

**And it kinda inspired me to do this one-shot**

**Reyna's kinda OOC though, but yeah.**

**Well, here it is. **

**Hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

* * *

Reyna didn't really know why Jason and Piper's _oh-so-perfect_ relationship effects her this much. I mean, Reyna has been through a lot. Losing her dad. Circe's Island. Pirates. Hylla's absence. This is just a little piece of pie.

He's just a _boy_ for gods' sake! A creature that can transform to a guinea pig. She can even imagine what kind of guinea pig Jason would be. Golden hair (or fur? Whatever), and a cut in it's ear (if the cut is in his mouth, it will cut his guinea cheek).

But somehow, everything that she does gravitates towards him. She could not do a single thing without remembering what would Jason do if he's with her. She can even imagine how will he eats a gross looking hamburger. Even if the reality, the place he should be at was replaced by dust.

* * *

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move._

* * *

She just needed a good spar, then have a bath. Perfect idea to clear her mind. So there she went. After she took her spear and put on an armor, she went to the entrance just to have her stoned by the sight before her. Jason Grace was killing one of the practice dummies and it may look funny for some girls that he looked like he was actually trying hard to kill an already dead thing— but for Reyna, it is the best sight in the world. She cannot determined why. Maybe it's the sight of him shimmering under the sun, his focused look—his mouth kind of scrunched up, making his cute scar more noticeable, and his blue eyes matched the color of the sky.

He seemed to noticed another presence and shifted his gaze to her. They stared at each other for awhile until his face broke into a grin—which made her breath hinced, by the way.

"Hey"

"Hi". She mentally slapped herself for this. She sounded more stupid than when Percy gave his first speech. _Keep it cool. Just keep it cool, Rey. _She cleared her throat "So, spar for the old times' sake?"

He grinned. "Only _if you dare come a little closer_".

* * *

_Oh the reason I hold on_

_Oh cause I need this hole gone_

* * *

They were in the middle of a spar when Piper ran in. "Sorry! I lost tracks of time when I—oh". She looked back and forth between Reyna and Jason while Reyna was still startled by her presence. "um—I was just leaving. Goodbye" she tried to get back to her praetor mode as she walked out until she blew out a breath that she didn't realize she held.

_Lavender is a scent that can soothe your mind_, she remembered Circe said. So she went to the bath to calm herself. Just after she picked up the lavender scented body wash, she heard a voice said "You still love him, don't you?"

She jumped out of surprised just to see a girl with honey blond hair and startling grey eyes. Camp Half-Blood is currently under renovation with help of the Romans.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep holding on, Rey?" Annabeth angrily said.

"Why do you keep holding on to a boy who doesn't care about you?! Happily strolling around with his new girlfriend that isn't you." She shut her eyes "He remembered, Reyna. And still chose to leave you"

Reyna remained silent.

"Maybe because he's the only one who can make me feel alive his smile, even if I know that in the end, he will break my heart all over again".

Annabeth was about to open her mouth when the attack alarm blaring all over Camp Jupiter.

"Oh shoot" Annabeth said "Let's go"

Then they left to find out what's attacking Camp Jupiter once again.

* * *

_Funny you're the broken one but_

_ I'm the only one who needed saving_

* * *

"No" he croaked "Please". He can feel his lips trembling and tears streaming down his face until it lands on the girl with black braided hair's face.

Half of Reyna's face is pretty much covered by the blood she coughed out, her eyes staring at the boy in front of her. She always loved to see his face, his glimmering blue eyes, but not like _this._ Not after that damn empousai stabbed her stomach and losing so much blood.

"Just hold on, Rey. For me".

She intently stared at the boy in front of her and quoted "Only _if you dare come a little closer."_

He laughed a little then closed the gap between them. With the sounds of swords clanging, and the possibility of a monster came behind him and then kill both of them, she didn't really care. The only thing that she cared is that overwhelmed feeling that he gave her, all of the butterflies—it was one of the best moments in her life.

* * *

_I want you to stay_

* * *

"So, Mrs. Grace now, huh?" Thalia—still in her nearly fifteen mode—elbowed her. She blushed. "Aww, my little Rey-Rey is now grown up!" Annabeth, with her swollen belly fake a tear. "Wow, Anna. Great job to make me look classy"

Piper stifled a laugh "You look great _and_ classy, Reyna. Don't worry about that."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to find chocolate fountain" said Annabeth "And let me tell you, getting knocked up before the wedding is _not _a good idea, girls. Piper, do not follow my steps. No matter how much you love that elf"

Piper rolled her eyes "Not planning to, Annabeth. Even if I get knocked up, wouldn't postpone the wedding". Annabeth is still a perfectionist. She postponed the wedding with a lot of reasons 'What if I look ugly in the picture?' 'What if sometime in the wedding I changed to be a crazy hormonal woman?' and so on. Annabeth stucked out her tongue and left.

Suddenly she felt hands holding her waist and a slow song went on. "Well hello, Mrs. Grace. Care to dance with me?" a familiar voice said. "Sure do, Mr. Grace" Piper and Thalia excused themselves (Thalia with a smirk) and he dragged her to the middle of the dance floor. As they dance, Jason quietly sang along with the song

_"Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay"_

And yes, this was where she wanted to stay, forever and always.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
